Legacy of the Worthless
"If I'm being totally honest with you, I never thought that a video would constitute as a crime against humanity. I'm not saying that this one does, I'm really not, but I'm just saying that I never thought I would. Hypothetically, if I did, I'd be surprised." ''- Anonymous Commenter History Creation Legacy of the Worthless was a video produced in late 2007, initially hosted on obscure video sharing site CoolVidz before being migrated to the failing political commentary forum YouTube. The video received moderate views over the initial 3 years after its posting, and in early 2011 blew up when famous YouTuber "Sweet Bacon Atheism" mentioned the video during one of his infamous 40-minute drunken, sobbing rants. Fans of SBA flocked to the video, cheering on its French creator who, by that time, had abandoned YouTube and spent most of his free time working in a fishing cannery near Prague. Rise of Rank10 In 2014, Rata discovered the video and learned that its creator lived and worked near him. Inspired by its incisive wit and thorough analysis of the Yu-Gi-Oh! trading card game, Rata spent weeks tracking the creator down. He finally met the creator in late August of 2014, meeting him one evening while he was returning from his job at the cannery. Rata expressed his admiration for the creator and told him - much to his surprise - that his video had become wildly popular across the internet. The creator was stunned when he learned that tens upon tens of people were viewing his video, and Rata took the opportunity to beat the man unconscious with a pipe wrench and steal his clothes and personal effects. Assisted by The One, who he called upon to cover up his assault, Rata embarked on a campaign of social engineering and repeating "No, really, that's me" in order to gain access to the creator's YouTube account, which was named ''Father's Best Trading Cards at the time. The fledgling YouTube was incapable of handling such a coordinated effort, and by December the channel was his along with all of the fame. Rata capitalized on the video's dwindling fame by hosting an audacious tournament, War of the Worthless, but the video's original creator stymied his efforts to go further. Aftermath As it turned out, Legacy of the Worthless' creator was a member of an obscure Serbo-Croat pagan sect known as the Order of the Ram's Left Eye, and he used his connections to lay a curse on Rata and prevent him from ever using the word "Legacy" in a video title again. Rata circumvented this by naming his videos with long strings of alternating letters and numbers, and has coasted on the original video's popularity ever since. Trivia * Legacy of the Worthless is not the first Yugioh-related series on YouTube, despite many erroneous historical accounts claiming it is. * The original creator of Legacy of the Worthless has claimed in interviews that Rata, after beating him unconscious, left him naked beside a river near his home. In separate interviews, Rata has stated that he has never seen a river in his entire life. Members of Rank10FAQs have theorized that both men may be telling the truth, as Rata may have had his eyes closed when he disposed of the creator's body. * The series has spawned a number of imitators such as Dynasty of the Useless, History of the Lackluster, and Low Rated Duelists. Category:Legacy of the Worthless Category:Series Category:History